


Día 1: They Never Know

by Sky_Black1999



Series: KuroTsukki NSFW Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Smut, es solo kurotsukki dándose amor, kurotsukki - Freeform, no se que poner aquí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Solo Kuroo y Tsukishima dándose amor en un cine(?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsukki NSFW Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107458
Kudos: 9
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	Día 1: They Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Cada día tendrá el nombre de una canción. Esta vez es el turbo de mis dioses EXO con su They Never Know. Escúchenlo♥

Tsukishima no era precisamente un fan acérrimo de las citas. Para él algo como quedarse en casa, ver alguna película o simplemente relajarse juntos en el sofá era más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, su novio era Tetsurou Kuroo, quien estaba bastante acostumbrado a salir y meterse de lleno en todo ese mundo de sociabilizar con los demás seres humanos, así que… tenía que acostumbrarse un poco a ello. Después de todo, Kuroo siempre estaba pendiente de lo que a él le gustaba y lo que no, y cumplía sus caprichos. Debía devolvérselo de alguna forma.

Además, tener una cita de vez en cuando no era malo. Pensaría en ello como cambiar de rutina, al fin y al cabo llevaban más de dos años juntos y uno viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

—Jamás pensé que me invitarías a ver a una película, Tsukki —comentó Kuroo de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

El pelinegro vestía un jean de color carmesí junto a una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra y, debía admitirlo, se veía bastante bien. Él, por su parte, se había decidido por un pantalón sencillo junto a un suéter cálido ya que aquella noche hacía frío. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar la bufanda que solía rodear su cuello, usando justo ahora una que Kuroo le había regalado.

Tsukishima le lanzó una mirada furibunda al pelinegro, quien no hacía más que sonreír con complacencia. De verdad se veía contento, produciéndole una sensación cosquillosa al rubio; demonios, era débil a su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me miras así? Solo estoy feliz de que hayas tomado la iniciativa para algo así —respondió Kuroo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos tenían los brazos ocupados con los refrescos y las palomitas mientras se dirigían a la respectiva sala donde verían la película. Al ser un día de semana el cine no estaba muy lleno, cosa que le convenía bastante a Tsukishima porque no era bueno manejando multitudes. La película que verían también era una que al parecer no estaba de moda, pero Kuroo y él eran aficionados en ver películas de dudosa calidad para luego burlarse de ellas. Era una de esas pocas cosas en las que coincidían.

—Sí, pero lo has mencionado más de diez veces —masculló bajito, frunciendo las cejas—. Eres molesto.

La risa de Kuroo no tardó en escucharse, acercándose para hablarle en el oído. Antes de eso, se aseguró en que sus labios tocaran el lóbulo de la oreja y sopló con suavidad, provocándole un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

—Solo estoy feliz, bebé. No te preocupes —susurró Kuroo, golpeando el cálido aliento contra él.

El sonrojo en el pálido rostro de Tsukishima no tardó en aparecer, pero fue fácilmente ocultado porque entraron por fin a la respectiva sala. El aire frío de esta los golpeó de repente, lo cual también lo ayudó a calmarse un poco. Al ingresar, también escucharon de fondo los cortos que siempre daban antes de la película.

Como supuso, estaba básicamente vacío de no ser por unas cuantas parejas repartidas en los asientos. Era una película con trama barata que al parecer tendría unos efectos igual de baratos, así que no era como si muchos quisieran verla. Se preguntó el verdadero motivo por el que los que estaban allí fueron a ver ese tipo de películas, mas no pensó mucho en ello.

—¿Cuáles son nuestros asientos? —preguntó Kuroo mirando alrededor antes de subir por las escaleritas del cine.

Tsukishima miró los boletos que tenía en la mano y entrecerró los ojos, era un poco difícil ver por la falta de luz.

—Ah, están… en el fondo, a la izquierda —murmuró, alzando la vista.

Kuroo le lanzó una mirada brillosa junto a una sonrisa ladeada, cosa que no le dio muy buena espina a Tsukishima. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar y se encaminaron a su lugar con cuidado de no dejar caer lo que tenían en las manos.

—Esto es genial, nunca había estado en un cine tan solitario —mencionó Kuroo al posicionarse en su puesto, dejando a Tsukishima en el de la esquina pegado a la pared. Sabía que era su favorito.

—Sí, bueno, así nos evitamos lloriqueos de niños molestos —masculló Tsukishima, negando con la cabeza y acomodando las bebidas en el portavasos de cada asiento.

Kuroo emitió una corta risa y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. El ruido de los cortes de las demás películas resonaba con fuerza en los parlantes, haciendo temblar los lugares.

—Es divertido —comentó Kuroo, agarrando unas cuantas palomitas y echándoselas a la boca. Tsukishima lo vio de reojo justo en el momento en el que su boca se curveaba en una sonrisa atrevida—. Es casi como si estuviéramos solos los dos aquí.

A Tsukishima no le agradó demasiado el tono que usó al decirlo y tampoco la mirada que le lanzó. Cierta corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies y no era un buen augurio. Desde que habían ingresado al cine una alerta dentro de sí se encendió, aunque quería creer que solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Porque Kuroo no sería tan loco como para intentar algo allí, ¿no? Es decir, sí era un demente pervertido cuando se lo proponía, pero estaban en un lugar público e intentar algo era… demasiado, incluso para su novio idiota.

Sacudió la cabeza, desechando aquellos pensamientos. Sí, solo estaba sobreanalizando las cosas.

La película finalmente comenzó segundos después de llegar a esa conclusión y Tsukishima decidió enfocarse por completo en ella, dejando sus sospechas a un lado. Miró a Kuroo de reojo y este tenía las mejillas como una ardilla por las palomitas, justo como un niño. Rodó los ojos y tomó también algunas pocas.

—¿Crees que sea buena? —le preguntó Kuroo con la boca llena, tomando un sorbo de la bebida que estaba a su lado.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía muy buenas reseñas, pero siempre pueden estar equivocados —respondió, ondeando una mano hacia él e indicándole que fijara la vista en la pantalla.

No obstante, minutos después de haber empezado la película, Tsukishima estuvo de acuerdo en que era realmente mala. La trama era interesante, claro, pero había algo en la actuación de los personajes que no lograba que se metiera de lleno en la historia. Además, los malditos efectos de sonido y en las escenas de acción se veían… mal, muy mal.

—El protagonista actúa como la mierda —masculló Kuroo, ahora bebiendo su soda después de haberse terminado casi por completo el bote de palomitas, arrugando las cejas.

La boca de Tsukishima se curvó, dándole la razón. Incluso se había recostado en el asiento, sintiéndose de repente un poco somnoliento.

—Sí, se nota que es primerizo. Se supone que no debe hacer ruido porque así lo descubrirían, pero se ve demasiado forzado —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero de nuevo, no tenía por qué decir mucho porque desde un principio sabía que la película no sería la mejor. Emitió un corto suspiro, estirando los brazos. Alargó la mano para agarrar unas cuantas palomitas, pero esta chocó contra la de Kuroo también, sorprendiéndolo por un instante.

Volteó el rostro hacia él, haciendo contacto visual y descubrió que Kuroo ahora lo observaba con la boca curveada hacia arriba. Sus ojos gatunos resplandecían gracias a las luces intermitentes que provenían de la pantalla grande, y eso le produjo a Tsukishima la sensación de que… estaba siendo acechado.

Al percibir el calor de la piel de Kuroo todo su cuerpo pareció encenderse también.

—Debimos comprar dos de estas —masculló Tsukishima para añadir algo.

—¿Por qué? Así está bien —respondió Kuroo en un susurro, inclinándose hacia él. Y no supo si lo hizo a propósito (lo más seguro que sí porque se trataba de Kuroo después de todo), pero mientras Tsukishima intentaba agarrar las palomitas, su novio no hacía más que rozar sus manos sin parar.

—¡Hey! —farfulló, dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda—. Quédate quieto, joder.

Kuroo lo observó con diversión, claramente disfrutando su reacción.

—¿Qué sucede? Vamos, solo agárralas —contestó con simpleza y clara burla.

Tsukishima gruñó con molestia y arrancó su mano del bote con un puñado de palomitas, las cuales comenzó a mordisquear con furia.

—Eres un fastidio, idiota —masculló, fijando de nuevo la mirada en la pantalla.

Kuroo no hizo más que suspirar una risita que resonó en sus oídos incluso con más fuerza que el sonido que provenía de la película. Fue consciente de eso y también de la forma en la que su novio se recostaba en el asiento, ladeando un poco el cuerpo hacia él. En ese punto ya era incapaz de concentrarse de lleno en lo que estaba sucediendo al frente, ni siquiera recordaba en dónde había quedado para atar cabos.

Su mente estaba por completo concentrada en la memoria del calor de Kuroo y su estúpida sonrisa prepotente. Demonios, no era como si fuera su primera cita, llevaban años juntos; y aun así, ese tipo de cosas no cambiaban.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero era débil a Kuroo. Era demasiado consciente de ello.

Y todo fue peor cuando sintió cómo la mano de Kuroo se posaba encima de la suya, la cual se encontraba apoyada en el reposabrazos de su asiento, deslizándola de arriba abajo y entrelazando los dedos. Tsukishima se sobresaltó ante esa repentina acción y volteó a verlo con sorpresa. Pensó en darle un golpe en el hombro para que se comportara de una buena vez, pero se detuvo cuando notó el semblante del pelinegro.

Sus ojos resplandecían incluso más que antes, la mirada estaba entrecerrada y le daba un toque peligroso. Su boca ya no estaba torcida en una sonrisa, sino que se le veía totalmente serio. Aunque sus mofletes coloreados indicaban también que no estaba del todo estable.

Kuroo apretó su mano, agachándose a él.

—Kuroo, ¿qué demonios haces? —preguntó en un murmullo molesto, mas sin resistirse mucho cuando sintió la nariz de Kuroo sobre su mandíbula, recorriendo un camino invisible hacia abajo.

—Shh, si haces ruido los que están allá adelante se darán cuenta —murmuró Kuroo, acercando la boca al cuello, lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran la piel y soltaran un vaho caliente—. ¿O acaso quieren que te escuchen?

Tsukishima se mordió los labios, respirando agitado. Rayos, lo sabía. Desde un principio sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones de Kuroo en aquel lugar, lo notó en la mirada brillosa que le lanzó al ingresar a la sala.

Y es que Kuroo era de los que siempre quería experimentar cosas nuevas. En ocasiones asustaba a Tsukishima porque no sabía con qué rareza saldría; como esa vez en la que le llevó un cosplay de rana porque aseguraba que se vería bien en él. O la otra vez en la que se bañó a sí mismo en chocolate y quería que lo lamiera.

Kuroo estaba básicamente demente. Pero lo peor de todo era que, incluso si al inicio se rehusaba, él siempre hallaba una forma en la que Tsukishima cayera en sus locuras.

Y al final terminaba aceptando.

—¿Qué demonios, Kuroo? Déjate de tonterías y aléjate —masculló Tsukishima, apoyando una mano en su hombro y tratando de alejarlo, mas no con la suficiente fuerza.

Y Kuroo también sabía eso. Sabía que si empujaba un poco más en sus debilidades, tendría al rubio en la palma de su mano. Demonios, era solo un debilucho caliente.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que estos puestos casi siempre son separados por las parejas que quieren un poco de privacidad? —susurró Kuroo con voz ronca, deslizando su boca por toda su oreja—. Además, no creo que seamos los únicos aquí haciendo esto. ¿Por qué creen que solo hay parejas?

Tsukishima tragó saliva. No quería pensar demasiado en ello, de verdad que no quería. Porque el simple hecho de pensar que quizá esas otras parejas que estaban en la sala también estaban haciendo algo similar… lo aturdía en cierto modo.

Pero lo que aumentó el ardor en todo su cuerpo fue pensar que tal vez ellos eran los únicos allí así y que estaba la posibilidad de que los demás lo descubrieran.

Jadeó cuando la mano de Kuroo volvió a oprimir la suya.

—Vamos, bebé —dijo Kuroo, agarrando el bote de palomitas que tenía en el regazo para luego dejarlo en el suelo con descuido. Después se alzó con lentitud, pasando una mano por la pierna de Tsukishima con extrema parsimonia—. Concéntrate solo en mí.

Una de las manos de Kuroo viajó por su muslo, recorriéndolo en círculos y apretando de tanto en tanto. La otra se enfocó en su cuello, rozando con suavidad los pelos cortos que se apoyaban en su nuca y atrayéndolo más a él hasta que sus frentes chocaron. Tsukishima apoyó las manos en su pecho, procurando alejarlo sin mucho éxito.

—Kuroo, por favor… ¿Acaso no quieres ver la maldita película? —susurró una última vez, percibiendo cada vez más que en realidad no había vuelta atrás. El toque de Kuroo en él hacía estragos, ya no podría recomponerse.

Kuroo se detuvo solo para voltear el rostro hacia la pantalla, justo en una escena con malos efectos donde mataban a uno de los personajes principales. Luego regresó la vista a él, dedicándole una mueca divertida.

—No sé tú, pero prefiero verte a ti —musitó, inclinando el rostro para que los labios se tocaran y respiraran el mismo aliento dulzón. Hicieron contacto visual, Kuroo transmitía todo a través de su mirada—. Nunca me cansaría de verte.

Y lo que la mirada del pelinegro decía en ese momento era que deseaba a Tsukishima. Justo en ese momento.

Tsukishima masculló un insulto bajo y tembloroso, mas no detuvo a Kuroo cuando arrimó su rostro al cuello y comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en la zona. La otra mano se siguió enfocando en su pierna, deslizándola por encima y por debajo, toqueteando de forma tortuosa su miembro que con cada segundo que pasaba parecía ponerse más duro.

—I-idiota, no es momento de decir tus frases cursis —musitó, apoyando los dedos en los hombros y apretando la tela de su camisa, sintiendo que sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar. Él era sensible en el cuello y Kuroo lo sabía a la perfección—. Nos van a escuchar, Kuroo…

—¿Y si quiero que nos escuchen? ¿Qué harías en ese caso? —respondió Kuroo en su oído con un toque completamente serio, impactándolo por un segundo.

Su idea para la cita desde el principio fue ver la película con tranquilidad y luego criticarla como siempre hacían, jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza hacer ese tipo de cosas en el cine.

Pero ahora que estaba siendo tocado y mimado por Kuroo todo se había ido por el desagüe. No podía resistirse a esos roces, no podía negar sus besos; no cuando lo miraba como si fuera lo único que existiera en ese instante. En el exterior podía aparentar ser fuerte, pero no lo era cuando Kuroo comenzaba a besarlo y acariciarlo justo donde más le gustaba. No cuando la sensación de peligro acechaba a su alrededor.

No deseaba admitirlo, pero el solo pensar que podían ser descubiertos encendía algo nuevo en él, algo que desconocía.

Y todas esas sensaciones aumentaron aún más cuando Kuroo comenzó a toquetear su pantalón, justo en la zona del cierre. La mano se cerró alrededor del bulto que allí se formaba, apretando con suavidad.

—Al parecer lo estás disfrutando —susurró Kuroo, mordisqueando su lóbulo.

Tsukishima tomó aire con fuerza y, decidiendo dejar ir su puta cordura, se aferró al cuello de Kuroo y hundió la nariz allí, aspirando el aroma que tanto le fascinaba y conocía bien.

—Solo hazlo rápido, maldita sea —masculló fingiendo estar molesto, pero su respiración en ese punto ya era inconstante.

No pudo verlo, pero supuso que estaba sonriendo porque era Kuroo después de todo. Él siempre se burlaba de Tsukishima. 

Cuando la mano juguetona del pelinegro se metió entre sus pantalones hasta rodear su miembro erecto, jadeó con fuerza sin poder retenerlo por más tiempo. La mano de Kuroo era grande y abarcaba justo lo necesario, lo suficiente como para que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas.

—Vamos, Kei. Nadie nos va a escuchar. Puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, bebé —musitó en su oreja, soplando allí y estremeciéndolo.

Tsukishima se sujetó a Kuroo con fuerza, sintiendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse de su silla. Por fortuna, el ruido del fondo era lo suficientemente alto como para disimular los jadeos que salían de él y era incapaz de retener.

—E-estúpido, cierra la boca —farfulló, comenzando a suspirar entrecortado.

Otro gimoteo fue expulsado de sus labios cuando los dedos se enroscaron con más fuerza en su miembro, subiendo y bajando con lentitud. Los dedos apretaron la base y giraron allí por un instante, mojándose con el líquido pre seminal que expulsaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y no sabía si se debía a la calidez que provenía del toque de Kuroo o a la sensación prohibida que lo llenaba en ese instante, mas no creía poder aguantar mucho más tiempo.

—Tú… ¿acaso desde un principio querías hacer esto? —farfulló Tsukishima, sintiendo una corriente en su columna, lo que lo hizo doblar y pegarse más a Kuroo.

—No —respondió Kuroo con rapidez, dejando un beso en su mejilla húmeda y sonriéndole con sinceridad. Pasó una mano por su frente, retirando los mechones húmedos—. Quería ver la película, pero te veías tan irresistible que no lo pude aguantar.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, resoplando con intensidad. El movimiento en la mano de Kuroo no hizo más que aumentar con cada segundo, volviéndolo loco.

—M-maldito…

Tsukishima se abrazó con fuerza en su cuello, apoyando la nariz en la piel para absorber su aroma; precisamente ese día Kuroo se había aplicado su perfume favorito, cosa que lo mareó aún más. Hundió las uñas en la camisa del pelinegro y su boca se apoyó en la piel caliente, dejando salir un rastro de saliva.

Estaba perdiendo la maldita cabeza y no sabía cómo controlarse. Kuroo sabía cómo tocarlo y dónde para hacerlo delirar, sus miembros estaban entumecidos y todo a su alrededor parecía una explosión de sensaciones inexplicables. Su mente estaba revuelta, pero solo podía enfocarse en Kuroo, sus manos y su aliento jadeante chocando contra su oreja.

De fondo, la música de la película sonaba con intensidad, al parecer estaba llegando en la parte importante, la batalla final. Y no supo si fue por la ambientación o porque el aire se sentía cada vez más caliente, pero Kuroo también fue incrementando los movimientos de su mano. Sacudía y apretaba el miembro en la base, después bajaba y oprimía sus testículos, los cuales parecían a punto de explotar.

—A-ah, Tetsu…rou —masculló Tsukishima sin poder evitarlo, hundiendo los dientes en la piel de Kuroo.

—¿Umm? ¿Vas a llegar? Hazlo, bebé —murmuró Kuroo contra él, también respirando con dificultad—. No te preocupes por nada, enfócate solo en mí.

Tsukishima quería decirlo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Que toda su mente estaba concentrada en él. En la aspereza de la mano que lo masturbaba, en sus labios húmedos que se apoyaban en su oreja y le susurraban palabras que lo estremecían entero. Solo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba dejarse llevar hasta el final sin importarle en lo absoluto el resto de personas allí en la sala, porque quería hundirse en el placer con Kuroo, quería sentirlo a profundidad.

Pero todavía había una parte racional de él encendida y se dijo a sí mismo que eso era suficiente. Después de todo, ya estaba a punto de llegar.

Los dedos de Kuroo apretaron la base, provocándole un estremecimiento. Tsukishima gimió y mordió la carne de su novio, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba hasta expulsarlo todo. En ese momento ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que posiblemente había manchado el piso alfombrado, solo podía pensar en el placer que llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo y lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

Y en medio de eso, el nombre de Kuroo salió en un gemido quedito.

—Eso es, bebé. Lo hiciste bien —lo felicitó su novio, brindándole caricias circulares en la espalda mientras se apoyaba en él.

Tsukishima quiso gruñirle un insulto bajo por estarlo tratando como un niño, pero no tenía energía suficiente para hacerlo. Mantuvo su frente pegada al hombro de Kuroo, intentando acompasar su respiración con rapidez.

Eso… eso se había sentido demasiado bien, pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Aunque no era necesario porque Kuroo lo leía bien incluso sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y su novio, conforme se calmaba, le seguía dando pequeñas caricias y mimos, un detalle que Kuroo nunca pasaba por alto. Y mientras tanto, la película seguía reproduciéndose delante de ellos lo suficientemente ruidosa como para que nada de lo que dijeran se escuchara en el resto de la sala, casi llegando a su final también.

Tsukishima solo pudo pensar en lo bien cronometrado que estaba Kuroo como para saber cuándo iba a terminar y se preguntó con seriedad si realmente no lo había planeado con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, no pensaría mucho en ello; después de todo, él había caído directo en su trampa.

Cuando salieron de la sala, el rostro de Kuroo se veía resplandeciente. De verdad estaba brillando, una ridícula sonrisa no se despegaba de su rostro y Tsukishima solo deseaba golpearlo.

En cambio, él parecía más muerto en vida. La culpa por lo que habían hecho pesaba en su espalda, aunque no era tanto como para arrepentirse por completo de ello. En realidad, estaba sorprendido consigo mismo por no sentirse tan mal como pensaba.

Arrastró los pies por el suelo, dando un suspiro cansado. Afuera ya había oscurecido, así que lo mejor era dirigirse directamente a casa donde, estaba seguro, Kuroo tampoco lo dejaría descansar.

—Estuvo genial —mencionó Kuroo, alargando la mano para alcanzar la de Tsukki y darle un leve apretón—. La película me gustó bastante.

El tono utilizado fue claramente burlesco y añadiendo a eso la mirada triunfante que le lanzó. El rubio lo miró enfurruñado, resoplando sin más.

—Tú… eres…

No obstante, no podía decir que no lo había disfrutado porque sería una absoluta mentira. Demonios, se había venido en el cine, ¡su semen había quedado allá adentro! Claro que lo había disfrutado.

Por eso solo le lanzó a Kuroo una mirada ceñuda y lo jaló en dirección a la salida del establecimiento antes de ver cómo los empleados entraban a la sala y se encontraban con semejante sorpresa. Suficiente vergüenza por aquel día.

—La próxima vez veremos películas en la casa —mencionó Tsukishima con un gruñido, pisando con fuerza el pavimento. El viento frío del exterior chocó contra sus mejillas, estremeciéndolo.

Pero no se sintió frío del todo porque su mano sujetaba la de Kuroo, y esta le brindaba la suficiente calidez como para soportar incluso los aires más helados.

Kuroo solo lanzó una risotada ruidosa y fastidiosa, a lo que Tsukishima resopló y rodó los ojos con molestia. Él era un niño.

—Pero hey, ¿acaso no estuvo divertido? —comentó Kuroo, caminando a la par con él y todavía con sus manos entrelazadas.

Tsukishima se mordió el labio inferior, dudando antes de hablar.

—Idiota, solo vamos a casa. —Y aquello fue suficiente para que Kuroo lo entendiera, ya que le lanzó otra feliz sonrisa y le apretó los dedos en confirmación.

Kuroo era un idiota de pies a cabeza, de eso no había duda. Pero Tsukishima también lo era, después de todo siempre se dejaba llevar por sus deseos.

Y quizá, solo quizá no había nada de malo en ello.


End file.
